The role of individual leukocyte populations in type 2 diabetes (T2D) and immunometabolism in general represent important gaps in knowledge to better understand the etiopathogenesis of T2D. Emerging evidence indicates that certain leukocyte populations serve as an important nexus of T2D-associated inflammation. This novel and innovative clinical trial will test the efficacy of a leukocyte-selective anti-inflammatory small drug as adjunctive therapy in improving insulin sensitivity in obese, insulin-resistant type 2 diabetic subjects. This trial also offers a first-in-kind opportunity to better understand the role of specific leukocyte populations in type 2 diabetes. The drug?s clinical profile suggests that it will be well-tolerated with few, if any, side effects, and the existence of simple methods that can indirectly measure its activity in vivo.